poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
King of the Heap
"King of the Heap" is the seventh episode of season 1. It first aired December 24th, 2010 in the US. During a mix-up at the Pound, Niblet is accidentally adopted as the new junkyard dog. Plot At Shelter 17, Niblet is spending time sniffing daffodils. Squirt pops up from underground and tells Niblet that he is supposed to be on alert. Squirt then goes back downstairs where the pups are preparing for an adoption. Dolly is applying make-up to Cookie to make it appear as if she has been beaten up by new dog Tyson, so that Junkyard Jim will believe he is a tough guard dog and adopt him. Jim (who was called by Strudel) arrives at the pound, and the pups get into position. Jim proceeds to look over the dogs, and finally sees Tyson acting tough and standing over Cookie (who is pretending to have just been beaten up by Tyson) Jim is impressed by this sight, but just then, while Niblet is sniffing flowers, a bee gets stuck in his nose, and he starts running around, breaking loose from the kennel, and snarling in a panic. Jim is impressed, thinking that Niblet is a tough dog, and ends adopting him as his new junkyard dog. Meanwhile, the bee gets out of Niblet's nose and hides in Jim's junk truck. Lucky, Tyson, and the other pups are shocked by this. As Jim is driving back to his junkyard, Lucky, Cookie, Tyson, and Squirt are in pursuit. Lucky says they have to find a way to get Tyson in to the junkyard, and get Niblet out. Meanwhile, Jim arrives at the junkyard with Niblet. Before long, Niblet meets the other junkyard dogs, (Betty Bob, Rocky and Bobby Bill) and they start chasing him through the junkyard. Niblet manages to hide from them, just in time for Lucky to find him. Lucky tells him that they need to think of a plan to get him out, and Tyson in, with Jim knowing it. In the meantime, Lucky tells him not to be scared of the junkyard dogs, and that he'll be back in the evening. Lucky leaves, and soon Niblet meets up with the junkyard dogs again. Before the can start chasing him, the bee from earlier gets stuck in his nose again, and Niblet starts panicking, snarling and running around. This freaks out the junkyard dogs, especially their leader Betty Bob. This impresses Billy and Bobby, and they decide to make Niblet their new leader and king. That evening, Lucky and the gang have disguised Tyson to look like a sheep dog, so they can swap him with Niblet. Meanwhile, Billy and Bobby are acting as servants for Niblet, the power had gone to his head, and he no longer wants to leave the junkyard, so he has Billy and Bobby chase Lucky Tyson, and the pups away. They then find Betty Bob, who says that now that Niblet has a taste of power, it's turned him into a bully dog, and she and Tyson start to get smitten with each other. Lucky goes to talk some sense to to Niblet, but just then, some burglars break into the junkyard, who distract Bill and Bobby with some steaks. Niblet tries to get Jim's attention, but he is too distracted watching TV. Niblet tries to find the been again so he can appear tough, but the bee is nowhere to be found. Fortunately, Tyson chases down the burglars, just in time for Jimyard Jim to witness. They police and arrive and take away the burglars, and Jim keeps Tyson (who assumes he was wearing a sheepdog disguise the whole time) Niblet feels bad that he couldn't have been more help to the situation, but Lucky tells him that he tried, now he's back with him and the rest of the Pound Puppies, and they tell him that he's important. A few hours later at the shelter, Niblet is back to his old, happy self, and the pups are arranging for a new dog to get adopted by a stunt man, by setting up a ramp and skateboard for the new dog to use. But while Niblet is sniffing flowers, a bee once again flies up his nose, and in a panic, he runs out to the ramp and does a huge stunt. The stuntman is impressed, and tells McLeish and Olaf that he wants to adopt Niblet as his stunt dog. Lucky mutters "Here we go again." Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *René Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Clancy Brown - Billy Ray / Rocky / Tyson *Michael Stanton - Bobby Bill Quotes Junkyard Jim: Mighty fancy place you got here, Mister Dogcatcher. McLeish: What? Oh yes, its a regular canine Taj Mahal. Junkyard Jim: Taj Mahal? Oh, I don't know much about basketball players. I'm just a simple junkman. Name's Jim, Junkyard Jim. McLeish: Gee, I would have pegged you as a Millionaire Monte or a Diplomat Dave. Trivia *This was the last episode animated by 9 Story Entertainment. Starting with episode 8, DHX Media Vancouver would take over the animation production for the series. However, the original opening theme animation would remain until season 2. *This episode is included on the Pound Puppies: Mission Adoption DVD. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes